Delirios
by Leri
Summary: Chapter 9:: Mientras Harry no sabe como ordenar sus sentimientos, nos enteramos el porqué del comportamiento extraño de Ron y Hermine.
1. Delirios

****

Delirios

Por Leri

****

Harry Potter y todos los personajes que salgan en este fic son propiedad de la Warner y de J.K. Rowling

__

Capítulo I: Delirios

Realmente se veía fatal. Se lo dijo a si misma esa mañana y ahora se lo volvía a repetir. Pero es que la época de exámenes era fatal. Una vez terminados, el cuerpo y la mente se relajan, pero eso no es del todo bueno, pues el cansancio y estrés acumulado se dejan caer con todo su peso. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Fácil, estaba enferma. Eso significaba que tendría que visitar a Madam Pomfrey esa tarde. Aunque, tal vez se le pasaría pronto. Solo necesitaba descanso ¿no?

Jamás hubiera imaginado que unos exámenes la dejarían así. Bueno, si a los exámenes le sumamos lo de su amor imposible. Justo esa semana, él había tenido muchos líos y ella había estado muy preocupada. Aunque él no lo supiera, a ella le mortificaba no poder ayudarlo. Se enteraba de muchas cosas que él ni imaginaba que ella pudiera conocer. El a veces parecer invisible le ayudaba mucho, aunque eso también la ponía triste. Así es como había averiguado lo de sus problemas y había pasado días llorando de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Pero claro, él tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar para fijarse que ella estaba allí. ¿Porqué tenía que ocurrir todos aquellos problemas justo en la semana de exámenes? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder estudiar para todas sus materias y no dejarse caer por la desesperación.

Al fin todo había acabado y para fortuna de todos una época de descanso llegó. Pero ella no podía dejar la cama, estaba exhausta y además parecía tener temperatura.

- Ginny ¿Quieres que llame a alguno de tus hermanos para que venga? – Le ofreció una compañera de habitación.

Solo obtuvo como respuesta un sonido extraño. En realidad, Ginny no le había escuchado, estaba perdida en el delirio de su fiebre. Y eso era lo que realmente estaba. Perdida. ¿En dónde estaría? Había mucha agua por todos lados, pero estaba todo lúgubre. Había algo al final ¿Pero qué? Caminó, pero el camino se hacía cada vez más largo ¿No podía llegar al final?

- ¿Ginny? – Escuchaba una voz, se la oía muy lejos ¿Quién sería? Sentía que lo sabía, pero no podía recordar en ese momento. Pronto se le olvido y trató de llegar al final del camino nuevamente. Esta vez pudo avanzar más ¿Qué era ese lugar? Se le hacía familiar. Ya había estado allí una vez, hace algunos años. Por primera vez se detuvo a mirar a sus costados, el temor comenzó a invadirla. Había varios pilares con forma de serpientes sosteniendo el techo de ese lugar. ¿De dónde lo conocía? No podía recordarlo, era como si algo le nublara la mente. ¿Porqué sentía tanto calor? Sentía que estaba hirviendo. Pero siguió caminando. Al final del camino se alzaba una enorme estatua de un hombre con rostro simiesco. Ya lo había visto antes pero ¿Porqué no podía recordar dónde y cuándo?

- ¿Ginny? – Esa voz volvió a llamarla, pero se escuchaba tan lejana.

Se sentó sobre el piso mojado, estaba asustada. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un pequeño libro cerca de ella. Lo tomo entre sus manos y todo le llegó como si fuera un golpe extremadamente fuerte en el pecho. Ahora recordaba ese lugar. Las escenas de lo sucedido desfilaron delante de sus ojos con gran nitidez. El diario, su confianza hacia un objeto extraño, hacia un ser que dijo ser su confidente, su amigo. Alguien a quien ella confió sus más íntimos pensamientos. Que la traicionó. Se vio a sí misma pintando los horribles mensajes en las paredes del castillo. Se vio abriendo la cámara secreta y mandar al basilisco contra todas esas personas: contra la gata de Filch, contra su compañero Colín, el chico de Hufflepuff y Nick casi decapitado, contra la novia de Percy y Hermione. ¡¿Porqué tenía que recordar aquello?! Había sido una experiencia horrible. Pero las escenas continuaron sucediéndose. Se vio quebrar los cuellos de los gallos de Hagrid.

- ¡No! ¡Ya no por favor! ¡No quiero recordar más todo eso! ¡Por favor BASTA! – Gritó hacia la nada. Pero las escenas continuaron, vio cuando Tom la obligo a escribir el último mensaje y aunque ella luchó y pataleo, la llevó hasta la cámara. Recordó que sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco, sintió que la vida se le estaba escapando. Pero algo más ocurrió, ella pudo ver cuando ÉL se enfrentó al basilisco y a Tom. Pero... ella no había visto nada de eso, había estado inconsciente durante la batalla. Pero ahora podía verla claramente.

- ¡NO LASTIMES A HARRY! – Gritó como si estuviera viviendo ese momento otra vez. Vio todo lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión. Vio toda la batalla y como él casi pierde su vida al enfrentarse a su supuesto amigo. Pero una de las cosas que escuchó la horrorizó: Tom le había contado a Harry muchos de sus sentimientos. Entonces, Harry siempre había sabido sus sentimientos, pero lo ocultó. Quizá no le importó. Porque sino habría dicho algo ¿No?

De pronto todo se oscureció y solo quedó ella en medio de la nada.

- Fue mi culpa. Le abrí mi corazón a un extraño invisible y le entregué mi alma. Por mi estupidez muchas personas, y entre ellas personas que quiero, podrían haber muerto – Comenzó a sollozar. Pero poco a poco su llanto aumentó de intensidad.

- ¡LO SIENTO! – Repitió una y otra vez - ¡FUE MI CULPA! –

- ¿Ginny? – La voz otra vez, pero se la escuchaba más cerca. El calor que la había agobiado desde el principio comenzaba a alejarse de repente - ¡Despierta! –

Ginny abrió sus ojos. Estaba en la enfermería, le ardían los ojos. Entonces sí había llorado. Cuando pudo enfocar bien su visión se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban allí.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Ginny? – Le tomó un momento reconocer la voz de Harry. Sonaba preocupado. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella?

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó medio atontada. Se sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

- Una de tus compañeras me aviso que no te sentías bien. Me dijo que había estado buscando a Ron o alguno de los gemelos y al no encontrarlos me avisó a mí –

- Sí – continuó Ron por Harry – Cuando me enteré vine corriendo con Hermione. Madam Pomfrey nos dijo que volabas en fiebre y seguramente tu malestar se debía al estrés y cansancio acumulado por los exámenes. ¿Ginny has estado durmiendo? –

- Es que tenía que estudiar... y como por las noches no tenía sueño... –

- No es bueno no dormir bien Ginny. – La reprochó Hermione.

- Es sólo que no podía dormirme, lo intenté muchas veces y no pude –

- No tendrías que dejar que los exámenes te agobiaran tanto – sugirió Harry.

- No fueron sólo los exámenes – dijo en un tono más bajo de lo normal y desviando su mirada hacia un costado. 

Un silencio incomodo se plantó entre ellos, nadie sabía que decir o a lo mejor habían tantas cosas que no sabían cómo comenzar.

- Muy bien, ustedes tres, FUERA – Bramó Madam Pomfrey dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Y antes de que ninguno pudiera protestar los corrió de la enfermería.

Se sentía extraña, no sabía que pensar exactamente. Sólo sentía un gran vacío dentro de sí misma. El haber recordado ese hecho le había hecho darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba sola. Muy sola. La única "persona" que había tenido para confiar la había traicionado. No tenía realmente a nadie. "Pero si tiene a seis hermanos" dirían algunos. Pero ellos tenían sus propias vidas en las que pensar, para estar con ella realmente y comprenderla. No, estaba sola. Al menos Ron tenía a Harry y Hermione para apoyarse, pero ella no tenía a nadie. Se sentía amargada por esta soledad. Había pasado años tratando de obviarla, pero ahora tomaba conciencia de ella. Las lagrimas volvieron a inundarle los ojos y el sentimiento de querer desaparecer se hizo fuerte en su pensamiento.

****

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capitulito? Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber. Porque tengo el capi 2 listo y me gustaría saber si subirlo o no. Bueno criticas constructivas, howlers o algún merodeador (menos peter) en traje de baño. Je, ya saben donde enviarlo. Por cierto podrían darle una miradita a mi mini fic "Myself", y a los que lean pero no me dejen su opinión, muchas gracias también por leer mis creaciones.


	2. En el Lago

****

OK no soy rubia, no tengo millones de dólares y no hablo bien el ingles. Por lo tanto ni Harry ni compañía me pertenecen.

__

Capítulo II: En el lago

No tardó mucho en salir y, por supuesto, en esos días sólo sus hermanos la visitaron de vez en cuando. Sus ánimos no mejoraron, al contrario su autoestima decayó aún más. Se sentía tan vacía. Sentía que algo importante le estaba haciendo falta ¿pero qué?

De vuelta a clases, no había habido ningún cambio en su ausencia. No se había extrañado su presencia. ¿Porqué entonces no desaparecer? Se dijo en más de una ocasión. Tal vez si aquella vez no hubiera pintado el mensaje, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que Tom se la había llevado. Claro, si ella no era nadie, nadie en realidad. Solo estaba para llenar espacio, nada más.

- Ya deja de pensar así. No te hará ningún bien – se reprochó a sí misma. Sabía bien que no debía dejarse llevar por la depresión. Pero es muy difícil ir en contra la corriente.

Se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, tenía un trabajo de transformaciones que terminar. Pero la misma idea no dejaba de darle vueltas "¿Porqué no desaparecer?"

Al doblar una esquina se topó con algo grande, más bien alguien grande.

- ¡Fíjate! – le reclamó el sujeto. 

- Lo siento – respondió cabizbaja – "¿Qué podría ser peor hoy?" –

- Vamos Crabbe ¿No deberías tratar así a una dama? -

Ginny levantó la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse a un sonriente Malfoy "Oh! No" pensó. ¿Por qué de todas las personas que habitan Hogwarts tenía que toparse con él?"

- ¿No hablarás enserio Draco? – Preguntó incrédulo Crabbe.

- ¿Porqué lo dices? – Continuó Malfoy divertido.

- ¿Ya viste quién es? – Manifestó Goyle

- Déjame adivinar... – Malfoy comenzó a pasearse alrededor de ella - ¿Dónde te he visto antes? Oh, sí! Ya veo, pelo rojo, pecas, túnica desgastada... una Weasley - 

Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse. No le gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando. No estaba de humor para soportar a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasó Weasley? ¿Se te perdió el niño de oro? –Preguntó el rubio con sorna. Ginny se limitó a mirar hacia un costado, realmente no tenía animo para soportar sus burlas. Quería desaparecer. Lo deseaba tan profundamente. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Ah! Ya sé, lo que sucede es que Potter apena si sabe que existes ¿No es así? – Ya está, Malfoy había tocado su punto débil. Y antes de ponerse a llorar frente al rubio decidió irse con un débil "Permiso" para salir de ese lugar de inmediato. – Acaso piensas desaparecer Weasley –

- Eso intento – Contestó cabizbaja antes de perderse por el pasillo.

"Eso intento" Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había dicho eso. Pero no era importante ahora qué dijo y qué no, sólo importaba terminar este día como todos los demás. ¿Podía entender alguien qué es "Estar solo"?. Se puede estar rodeado de personas y aún así estar solo. Su experiencia se lo había enseñado.

Tal vez tendría que hacerlo, desaparecer, de todos modos a quién le importaría. Pero sería capaz de hacerlo, siempre había sido muy cobarde. Pero... podría hacerlo, esta vez lo terminaría.

- Sí. Lo haré – decidió. Lo haría, esa noche para qué esperar más. Para qué seguir sufriendo. Nada cambiaría nunca. Ella siempre sería invisible para todos. No había marcha atrás, tenía que hacerlo sin dudar.

Salió de su habitación esa noche sigilosamente, llevando sólo su varita en la mano. Se aseguró que la sala común estuviera vacía y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Caminó por los fríos pasillos cuidando de no toparse con Filch o la Señora Norris. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor traer una capa sobre su túnica, pero ella pensaba que solo sentiría frío por un momento y después no sentiría nada.

Salió a los terrenos y tuvo que bajar hacia el lago. Una vez allí, un viejo sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Había sido tan feliz aquella vez, cuando por fin pudo ver, por primera vez, el colegio desde un pequeño bote en ese mismo lago. Quién podría pensar que el colegio le hubiera podido traer tanta desdicha. Pero eso iba a terminar esa misma noche.

Tomó su varita con cariño, como si estuviera despidiéndose de ella. Y luego la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Caminó hacia la orilla del lago, miró hacia delante, como tratando de infundirse valor. Tomó aire y metió el pie en el agua. Estaba helada. Inspiró con más fuerza. No podía detenerse, no ahora. Continuó adentrándose más en el agua, el frío le calaba los huesos. Pero no se detuvo. El agua comenzó a cubrirla por completo. El aire comenzó a faltarle y el frío se sentía como puñaladas por el cuerpo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde no tenía fuerzas para nadar hacia la superficie. Y se dejó vencer.

En ese estado de semi-consciencia se preguntaba si tardarían en echarla de menos. Tal vez tendría que haber dejado una nota del porqué de su decisión. Entonces ¿Esto era morir? No sentir nada. Si no estaba muerta ya, pronto lo estaría. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que faltaba? Su mamá se pondría muy triste cuando supiera lo que ella estaba haciendo, y su papá, ¿qué diría él? Pero ellos tendrían que entender... que una persona puede sentirse sola aún cuando mucha gente la quiera. Y ella se sentía muy sola, y era esa soledad lo que la estaba matando. La soledad y la culpa de lo que pudo haber ocurrido aquella vez, con el diario y con Tom...

- "Lo siento tanto" – pensó antes de que todo se le nublara.

**************************

- Esa noche se encontraría con Sirius a orillas del bosque prohibido. Tenía que ver como marchaba todo. Habían quedado en encontrarse a petición del animago, a las once de la noche por lo que Ron había tenido que abrirle el retrato para poder salir, porque todavía había algunos estudiantes en la sala común terminando sus tareas para las clases del día siguiente. Había salido sigilosamente del colegio con ayuda de la capa invisible y sin ser visto por Filch o su horrible gata y sin toparse con Pevees. 

Ese día había tenido un encuentro con Malfoy y algo que le había dicho este, todavía seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza. 

- "Así que ahora te dedicas a menospreciar a personas más pequeñas Potter" – le había dicho el rubio – "... no me digas que no sabes a lo que me refiero, héroe... lo que digo es que hay personas que existen además de ti. Aunque por supuesto todos, aparte de tu muy reducido círculo, no existen. ¿No es así?.... ...por favor, no te hagas el que no entiende Potter. Lo único que te diré es que si en estos días "alguien" comete alguna locura. Tendrás que preguntarte seriamente quién será el responsable de los motivos que pueda tener esa "persona" ¿O no será lo suficientemente importante para ti?"-

¿Qué demonios había querido decir Malfoy con todo eso? Él no había hecho de menos a nadie ¿O sí? Si hasta respondía las mini conversaciones con los hermanos Creevey siempre que lograban acorralarlo. Le hablaba a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Tal vez Malfoy sólo quería fastidiarlo, aunque se lo había visto muy molesto, como preocupado por ese "alguien" de quien hablaba. Como si fuera culpa de él, de Harry, haber molestado a alguien intencionalmente. Cómo podría saberlo a ciencia cierta. Mejor, solo se limitaría a su encuentro con Sirius está noche y punto.

Se encontró con su padrino en el sitio acordado. Hablaron de todo. Pero en resumen Sirius sólo quería despedirse de su ahijado antes de partir hacia el Norte debido a un pedido de Dumbledore y tal vez no volvería a verlo hasta dentro de un tiempo. Habían transcurrido casi dos horas desde que se habían encontrado y a Sirius no le gustaba la idea de que Harry estuviera afuera a esas horas, por lo que decidió acompañarlo hasta la entrada del castillo.

Harry y Sirius, que había tomado su forma animal para acompañar a Harry, notaron un movimiento inusual en el lago. De un momento a otro pudieron ver a uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante sacar algo del agua y depositarlo en la orilla. ¿Qué podría ser? Sirius comenzó a correr hacia la orilla y Harry lo siguió. A medida que se acercaba al lago una pequeña figura con túnica negra y cabello de un rojo encendido se hacía cada vez más clara.

- ¡Es Ginny! – Exclamó Harry, corriendo a más no poder hacia ella y dejándose caer de rodillas al llegar junto a la pequeña pelirroja - ¡Ginny! ¿Ginny estás bien? – Puso la varita a un lado, agarró a Ginny por los hombros, y la dio vuelta. Tenía la cara blanca y los labios amoratados, estaba helada y la túnica empapada. Esta escena le recordaba otra, algunos años atrás. Cuando ella casi...

- Ginny, por favor, despierta – suplicó Harry moviéndola.

- Al parecer, el calamar la sacó del lago. Se debe haber estado ahogando ¿Pero cómo...? – Dijo Sirius regresando a su forma humana.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Sirius? – Le preguntó el muchacho desesperado.

- No lo sé... – comentó Sirius – podemos intentar con primeros auxilios si no es demasiado tarde –

- Te refieres a... Respiración artificial – Harry pensaba que a esta altura tendría que intentar lo que fuera con tal de salvar a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Sirius se limitó a asentir. Harry hizo acopio de toda la razón que le quedaba. Colocó a Ginny mirando hacia arriba y ladeándole la cabeza un poco, con una mano le tapó la nariz y colocó su boca sobre la de la pelirroja, comenzando a introducir aire a su cuerpo. Después de repetir el proceso cuatro veces más el cuerpo de Ginny comenzó a convulsionarse y arrojó mucha agua por la boca, tosiendo un poco después.

Harry la observaba esperanzado. Ginny abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo observó sonreír unos instantes antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

- Pensé que no podría salvarla – admitió Harry mirando a su padrino.

- Pero lo hiciste. Vamos, hay que llevarla a la enfermería. Ya veremos después que fue lo que sucedió. Porque no puede haber acabado en el lago por que sí. – Le dijo Sirius volviendo a transformarse en perro.

- Tienes razón – manifestó el muchacho, cargando a Ginny de vuelta al colegio.

****

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A decir verdad hasta ahora estoy conforme como va esto. He tenido muchas ideas dando vuelta por mi cabeza de cómo continuar esta historia, dudo que vaya a ser muy larga. Muchas gracias a: 

Megera : Si a Ginny siempre le toca esa parte, lo que sucede es que cuando nos gusta alguien, pero esa persona apenas si sabe que existimos nos deprime mucho. En lo personal, cuando estaba en el secundario había un chico que me encantaba y que era compañero mío, pero por alguna estúpida razón no podía hablarle más de tres palabras seguidas, era realmente una estupidez, y eso no era o peor, lo peor era que todos en mi curso sabían que a mi me gustaban y se la pasaban molestándome cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Pero por suerte eso ya pasó y aunque nunca pasó nada entre nosotros lo mismo disfrute esa edad.

Ginebra Brong: Aquí tienes el capi 2 espero que te guste.

Annia: A mi también me encanta lo H/G (aunque no me disgustan los D/G) y los R/Hr, no me había planteado incluir a la otra pareja en este fic, pero como todavía no acabo de escribirlo, pero no prometo nada.

Bueno les agradezco también a todos los que leyeron este fic pero les dio flojera dejar un review, no hay problema ::rubor:: porque yo también muchas veces leo y no dejo review. Pero entiendan que no tengo internet en casa y me muevo solo con los chat cafes.

Bueno este capi está dedicado a mis hermanitas por ser las primeras en escuchar mis historias.

Un saludo muy especial a Carla por ser la primera en dejarme un review en mi otro fic "Myself". También un abrazo muy grande a Croiff por tenerme presente, por cierto lean su fic "El treceavo poder", es un J/L excelente y "Lily's quest".

Bueno nos vemos en el proximo chap si Dios quiere

Bye


	3. No quiero

****

OK no soy rubia, no tengo millones de dólares y no hablo bien el inglés. Por lo tanto ni Harry ni compañía me pertenecen.

__

Capítulo III: No quiero

Todo había sido muy rápido. ¿Porqué Ginny habría estado en él lago? Lo único que Harry sabía era que por poco y la joven Weasley muere aquella noche.

Había llegado cargándola con hocicos a su lado hasta la enfermería. Tuvo que despertar a Madam Pomfrey que debido a la hora que era estaba durmiendo.

Madam Pomfrey les dio un diagnóstico general, la pequeña Ginny había estado demasiado tiempo empapada y con el frío que hacía afuera su temperatura corporal había descendido mucho, en pocas palabras tenía hipotermia. Pero que por fortuna Harry la había encontrado a tiempo, pero no podía decir si se pondría bien inmediatamente. Tuvo que darle a Ginny un extraño líquido color musgo, según ella era una poción para que el cuerpo se calentara un poco.

Después de eso corrió a Harry de la enfermería alegando que podría ver a la señorita Weasley por la mañana.

Harry se despidió de Sirius en las puertas del castillo, haciendo que este último prometiera escribirle cada vez que pudiera.

Como era de esperarse Harry no durmió bien aquella noche. Cuando llegó a la sala común Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando para saber cómo le había ido con Sirius. Harry les contó lo de Ginny, y Ron se puso muy nervioso, quiso salir en ese mismo instante a ver en qué condición se encontraba su hermana. Al final Harry y Hermione lo convencieron de que era mejor esperar hasta la mañana para ir a verla.

Todo la situación era muy sospechosa. Sirius tenía razón, Ginny no podía haber acabado en el lago porque sí. Tal vez alguien había tratado de hacerle daño o a lo mejor...

Recordó las palabras de Malfoy

"...Lo único que te diré es que si en estos días "alguien" comete alguna locura..."

¿Acaso Malfoy se estaba refiriendo a Ginny? ¿Pero porqué Ginny haría una cosa así?

"...Tendrás que preguntarte seriamente quién será el responsable de los motivos que pueda tener esa "persona" ¿O no será lo suficientemente importante para ti?..."

¿Acaso era él mismo quien había llevado a Ginny a esa condición?

**************************

En la mañana las cosas no mejoraron. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la enfermería los recibió una muy agotada Madam Pomfrey diciéndoles que el estado de Ginny no había mejorado, por el contrario, estaba queriéndosele formar una pulmonía. Pero que no se alarmaran puesto que todavía podía mejorarla. Solo tenía que lograr que la fiebre bajara.

Harry miró hacia la camilla en la que Ginny reposaba. La vio bien arropada con varias frazadas y que sudaba profusamente. Todavía tenía los labios amoratados y les temblaban ligeramente ¿Era su culpa que Ginny estuviera así?

- ¿Podemos acercarnos a verla? – Le escuchó preguntar a Ron

Madam Pomfrey accedió y los tres se aproximaron hacia donde estaba Ginny.

- Tengo que notificar al director sobre el estado de la Señorita Weasley. Así que pueden quedarse hasta que vuelva – Madam Pomfrey tomó su capa y dejó la enfermería.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por un buen rato, solo se limitaban a contemplar a la pequeña pelirroja. Hasta que en un momento Ginny dijo algo entre sus delirios.

- No... quiero – Fue un susurro apenas audible. Pero bastante claro como para sobresaltar a los tres amigos.

**************************

Ginny estaba sentada en un lugar oscuro. No sabía exactamente qué era ese lugar pero sabía que por el momento estaba bien. Lo último que podía recordar con claridad era que había tratado de ahogarse y luego los ojos de Harry, su rostro que le estaba sonriendo. Después de eso nada. Ahora esta en esa especie de cuarto oscuro completamente sola, salvo por una cosa, o más bien una «¿Persona?» Bueno si se podía llamar así a un recuerdo. Quien había sido el responsable de comunicarle que su intento de suicidio había fracasado y que por el momento solo estaba algo extraviada del mundo material.

- ¿_Porqué sigues acurrucada ahí? ¿Es que acaso no piensas reunirte con tus amigos allá afuera?-_ la voz provenía de la primera persona «¿Podía llamarle así?» que había considerado su amigo.

- No tengo amigos y lo sabes Tom – respondió Ginny apesadumbrada.

- _Pero qué dices ¿Acaso yo no soy tu amigo?_ – Continuó alegremente el joven Tom Riddle.

- Me traicionaste – Replicó la pequeña pelirroja sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Bueno sí, pero eso fue hace mucho. Y sabes bien que necesitaba hacerlo para volver a existir en el mundo material – Prosiguió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- ... – No obtuvo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

- _La cuestión es_ – continuó Tom – _que ahora ya no puedo hacerte ningún daño, ya que sólo soy un recuerdo en tu memoria «un recuerdo muy vivo por cierto» y por supuesto, no puedo hacer ninguna maldad desde aquí. Lo que tienes que tener en claro, es que, yo no soy el Voldemort que está acechando afuera, ni soy tampoco el Tom Riddle que conociste hace algunos años. Podríamos decir que ahora sólo soy Tom. Soy un ¿individuo? «¿podría decirlo así?» aparte. Digamos que ahora soy algo que forma parte de ti_ -

- Da igual – Resopló Ginny

- _¿Cómo que da igual? Qué no te das cuenta de que ahora ya no soy ni bueno ni malo. Claro, todo depende de lo que quieras ¿no? -_

- Te digo que no me importa si eres bueno o eres malo. Ya no me interesa. – Dijo Ginny con voz monótona. – Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz. -

- _Me necesitas aquí contigo, por si no te has dado cuenta... para eso existo -_

Ginny volteó mostrándole indiferencia. Pero Tom hizo caso omiso de esta actitud y continuó hablando como si nada:

- _Deberías volver ¿No te parece? -_

- No – Respondió automáticamente la pelirroja.

Tom se paseó por su lado – _Pues deberías hacerlo. No te hará ningún bien quedándote encerrada aquí, dentro de ti misma –_Dijo tratando de hacerla razonar.

- ¿Para qué volver? ¿Para estar sola de nuevo, para seguir sufriendo como hasta ahora? – Dijo Ginny cerrando fuertemente los ojos amenazando con comenzar a llorar.

- ¿_Realmente estabas tan sola como creías? –_ Preguntó Tom inquisidoramente.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ – Dijo rompiendo en llanto la pelirroja.

- _¿Y tus hermanos?_ -

- Ya basta. No quiero seguir hablando de esto -

- _Mira hacia allí y dime qué ves –_ Tom le señalo un lado del cuarto oscuro.

Ginny abrió los ojos a más no poder – Es Ron, Harry y también Hermione – los vio a través de una de las paredes, luego giró su cabeza de forma interrogativa hacia Tom - ¿Qué significa? -

- _Pues que puedes ver todo lo que pasa afuera. Ahora ves que allá si se preocupan por ti –_ explicó Tom mirándola de soslayo.

- Pero no es suficiente. Solo se preocupan si algo malo me ocurre sino no existo para ellos. Vuelven a cerrarse en su mundo y yo quedo afuera. Sola otra vez y ya no lo soporto – exclamó Ginny apartando la mirada.

- _De todas formas debería regresar y ver como van las cosa desde ahora en más. Sino tu cuerpo despertará y vagará por ahí como si fueras una zombie mientras tu consciencia sigue aquí –_ Trató de convencerla Tom.

- NO QUIERO – Replicó ella a todo pulmón – No quiero volver nunca, solo quiero desaparecer – concluyó.

****

N/A: Me quedó algo corto ¿verdad? Pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció la entrada del nuevo Tom? La verdad es que se me ocurrió de la nada y me gustó como quedaba. Quiero decir que después de haber confiado tanto en Tom al principio, Ginny tiene que haberse formado un recuerdo de ese Tom, el que era su amigo. Ay! Ya me estoy yendo por las ramas.

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Perdonen por no responderlos, pero prometo que en el siguiente capi lo hago.

También gracias a todos aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews, gracias de todas maneras de tomarse el tiempo de leer mis fics.

Por cierto ¿Cómo está eso de que el quinto libro va a estar en español recién para navidad? ¡No es justo! T.T Yo que me había hecho ilusiones de leerlo a fines de junio. 

¿Se enteraron que Gary Oldman va a hacer el papel de Sirius en la tercer película? Es lindísmo y el pelo largo le queda *.* pero re-bien. Por si no se acuerdan de quién es les cuento que actuó en Drácula "El amor nunca muere" con Winona (se escribía así?) Rider (Bah! A quién le importa como se escribe el nombre de esta mujer, al menos a mi no). E interpretaba el papel del mismísimo conde Drácula J .

Bueno hasta la próxima entrega.


	4. Con el alma ausente

OK no soy rubia, no tengo millones de dólares y no hablo bien el inglés. Por lo tanto ni Harry ni compañía me pertenecen.

Capitulo IV: Con el alma ausente 

Al despertar el lunes, Harry continuaba teniendo esa sensación de pesadez en su estómago. Las palabras de Malfoy resonaban en su cabeza desde hacía dos día, desde que había dejado a Ginny en la enfermería. "...no será lo suficientemente importante para ti?..."

A él si le preocupaba la joven Weasley, pero era cierto que nunca le había dado mucha atención. Pero no por eso iba a querer ella suicidarse ¿no es así?

Desayunó apesadumbrado junto a Ron y Hermione. En realidad solo dio un par de bocados a su avena y se dejó volar en sus pensamientos.

Ron andaba algo irritable y Hermione trataba todo el tiempo de calmarlo, aunque siempre terminaban discutiendo por alguna tontería. Pero al final volvían a estar bien y Ron trataba igualmente de escuchar a Hermione.

Cuando se dirigían a Historia de la Magia después de desayunar, Malfoy pasó por su lado dirigiéndole la mirada más cargada de resentimiento que había recibido hasta ahora. 

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que no lo notó antes? Las palabras de Malfoy... él sabía lo que Ginny iba ha hacer esa noche. Si no porqué le habría dicho todo eso. Se dio media vuelta a medio camino, confundiendo a Ron y Hermione que no sabían que era lo que iba a hacer, se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia donde el joven Slytherin estaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre lo que le pasó a Ginny, Malfoy? – Le preguntó Harry clavándose frente a Malfoy. Por supuesto, que después del fin de semana todo el mundo ya estaba enterado de que la más joven de los Weasley estaba en la enfermería desde la noche del viernes, aunque todavía desconocían la causa.

- ¿De qué me estas hablando Potter? – Contestó Draco con un brillo en los ojos que indicaban claramente que sabía por donde iba la pregunta de Harry.

- No te hagas. El viernes me lo diste a entender – siguió presionando Harry. Suplicando por dentro poder sacarle algo al Slytherin que tenía enfrente.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – A Ron le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo, y sus claras intenciones por lanzarse sobre Malfoy eran muy explícitas. Afortunadamente Hermione se percató inmediatamente de esto, poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y le dijo algo para que se calmara.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos – Escúchame Potter es muy claro que por tu culpa la Weasley está en la enfermería. Y no tienes porqué verme con esa cara que yo no fui el responsable de nada. Lo único que sé es que Weasley tenía claras intenciones de suicidarse -

- Entonces admites que lo sabías -

- Más bien lo suponía. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo haría o no, o qué día y a qué hora -

- ¿Y tú cómo demonios te enteraste? -  exigió Ron.

- Tu hermana me lo dijo Weasley – Malfoy parecía fastidiado.

- ¿Cómo que te lo dijo? No creo que Ginny te dijera algo como eso, es más no creo que siquiera te dirigiera la palabra – Replicó el pelirrojo.

- No lo me lo dijo directamente. Solo me lo dio a entender – Continuó el rubio comenzando a impacientarse.

- Entonces porqué dices que lo que le pasó a Ginny fue por mi culpa – Tanteó Harry, esperando que Malfoy no tuviera una respuesta convincente para esto.

- Por que así es. El viernes me tope con la Weasley «más bien Crabbe se topó con ella». La cosa es que le dije que tú Potter, apenas si sabías de su existencia. – Meditó un momento, o al menos hizo como si estuviera meditando – Al parecer di en el clavo y se apresuró a alejarse. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, le pregunté si acaso trataba de desaparecer ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que me respondió Potter? – Harry hizo una mueca negativa – Me dijo "Eso intento" -

Nadie dijo nada. Malfoy dio un resoplido y se giró dispuesto a irse con sus amigotes. Pero antes de desaparecer añadió – No es difícil darse cuenta que es lo que quiso decir con eso ¿No lo crees Potter? Solo tienes que atar los cabos y te darás cuenta de quién es el responsable de todo -

Eso había sido un golpe fuerte para Harry. Entonces sí era por su culpa que Ginny atentara contra su vida. ¿Acaso tanto mal le había hecho a esa niña para que quisiera terminar así?

Esa tarde al terminar las clases fueron a la enfermería y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Ginny despierta, sentada sobre la cama.

La enfermera les comentó que había podido curarla antes de que la enfermedad se extendiera a sus pulmones y que pronto estaría del todo recuperada.

Pero había algo raro en Ginny su rostro era inexpresivo, como si no estuviera realmente allí. Cuando los tres se acercaron a ella, ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada a cada uno. Era como si no los hubiera visto. Todavía estaba un poco pálida y Harry solo podía pensar que el rostro de Ginny se veía mucho mejor cuando estaba sonrosado y lleno de vida.

- Como les dije, ya está mucho mejor pasará esta noche en la enfermería y mañana por la mañana le daré el alta. Sólo hay un problema – Comentó Madam Pomfrey mientras le tomaba la temperatura a Ginny.

- ¿Qué problema Madam Pomfrey? – Preguntó Ron algo temeroso.

- No ha hablado desde que despertó. Le hice un par de preguntas y no respondió. Al principio creí que no reaccionaba, pero después le dije que bebiera un poco de agua y lo hizo al instante. Lo que quiero decir, es que probablemente le haya quedado algún tipo de shock, por el accidente. Pero creo que si se integra a su rutina normal volverá a hablar dentro de muy poco. - 

Harry no creía que esto fuera buena señal. Ginny parecía ausente de todo, como si su mente hubiera viajado a otro lugar dejando su cuerpo atrás. Solo esperaba que ella volviera pronto a ser como era antes. Pero ¿Cómo era ella antes? En realidad él no la conocía en absoluto, salvo por algunas miradas tiernas que interceptaba de vez en cuando, de las cuales luego se hacía el desentendido. Durante los últimos año la cabeza de Harry había estado muy ocupada pensando en Voldemort, Sirius, sus aventuras con Ron y Hermione, en Cho Chang. Jamás, ni siquiera por un instante se había puesto a pensar en Ginny. Realmente ahora se daba cuenta de que ella era casi una extraña para él.

**************************

Cuando Ginny volvió a incorporarse a clases el día siguiente comenzó a notarse su cambio. Colín le contó a Harry que durante las clases Ginny tomaba nota de todo lo que hablaba el profesor de turno mirando de soslayo el papel. Y si le hacían una pregunta respondía con una voz apagada y sin vida «parece como si fuera un robot Harry».

Durante los recreos Harry la observaba para ver si había algún cambio. Pero nada, Ginny siempre estaba con la mirada perdida y no le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Y si él se hacercaba a preguntarle cómo estaba. Ella sencillamente no respondía, solo lo miraba un instante con un rostro inexpresivo y luego se marchaba. 

Harry comenzó a sentirse muy extraño algo comenzó a faltarle, como si un hueco hubiera comenzado a formársele desde que Ginny trató de quitarse la vida. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que extrañaba muchísimo cuando, cada vez que él le hablaba, Ginny se sonrojaba o cuando veía como Fred y George la hacían reír. Desconocía mucho de ella. Porque ella jamás se acercó a él para entablar una conversación. Pero, ahora se estaba dando cuenta. Todos los amigos que tenía, todos aquellos que le hablaban. Todos los tenía y los conocía gracias a que ellos tomaron la iniciativa y se acercaron a él. Tal vez ya era hora de que él fuera el que diera el primer paso. A lo mejor así lograba que Ginny volviera a ser la misma.

**************************

- ¿Porqué sigues insistiendo con lo mismo? – Replicaba Ginny – No voy a volver -

- _Piensas dejar que tu cuerpo vague por ahí de esa forma –_ Tom trató en vano por vigésima cuarta vez convencerla de que estaba equivocada. Que quedarse allí no era la mejor solución.

- Escucha, no tengo una razón para volver. Estoy bien así. –

- ¿_Lo dices en serio? _– la voz de Tom se escuchó diferente.

- ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? – Exclamó Ginny al voltearse y encontrar a Harry en donde debería estar Tom.

-_ Creí que te gustaría más esta apariencia. ¿O no es así?_- 

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Vuelve a ser como eras –

- _Ya te dije que solo soy algo que forma parte de ti. Por lo tanto puedo tomar la forma de cualquiera de tus recuerdos. Y a qué no adivinas cual es el que más persiste. Sí, acertaste. El niño que vivió es el que ocupa la mayor parte de tus recuerdos. –_

- Ya basta. Vuelve a ser Tom – Ordenó Ginny.

- _Nah_, me gusta esta nueva forma –__

- Pues a mi no. Vuelve a ser Tom –

- _Pues no. Si no me quieres tener cerca tendrías que volver –_

- No voy a volver, así que no insistas. –

- _Pues yo me quedo tal como estoy –_ Dijo haciendo una mueca divertida.

- Has lo que quieras – Ginny trató de aparentar que aquella nueva forma no la perturbaba en lo más mínimo. Pero la verdad era «y Tom lo sabía» que la perturbaba mucho y en lo más profundo de su corazón surgía muy débil el deseo de volver.

**N/A: Bueno después de una larga pausa, aquí esta el capi number 4. Espero que les guste.**


	5. Quiero que vuelvas

**Dicho y re dicho, tengo cara de ser Rowling. Pues no así que Harry y Cia. No me pertenecen.**

_Capitulo V: Quiero que vuelvas_

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, y ningún cambio podía vislumbrarse en la persona de Ginny Weasley. En realidad, ningún cambio físico, porque dentro de ella se desataba una batalla de sentimientos y deseos. 

Tom no había querido volver a su forma original y persistía en quedarse con la figura de Harry y eso perturbaba demasiado a la pelirroja. Habían transcurrido poco más de una semana desde su "accidente" y todavía Tom no había logrado convencerla de que estaba en un error.

- No quiero – se empecinaba ella en contestar – No voy a volver nunca -

Y así, una y otra vez lo había intentado. Pero en esta ocasión parecía ser que el asunto iba a cambiar. El hablarle con la misma voz del niño que vivió y tomar su forma, parecía hacer flaquear la determinación de Ginny.

- _¿Acaso crees que si no vuelves nadie te extrañara? – Le dijo ese día suavemente al oído._

- Por supuesto que no lo harán – Respondió ella tercamente.

**************************

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala común de Gryffindor, tratando de idear alguna manera de acercarse a la hermana de su mejor amigo. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero ciertamente la extrañaba. Había algo en esta nueva Ginny que no le gustaba, era como si estuviera vacía, es decir, como si solo fuera un muñeco que se mueve por inercia. La otra, en cambio, era un ser lleno de vida. Y aunque nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocerla, ahora lo lamentaba en realidad. Había tenido que ocurrir casi una desgracia para que una curiosidad por acercarse a ella se despertara en él. Se había dado cuenta casi muy tarde de que estaba acostumbrado a sentirla cerca. A cruzar una fugaz mirada con ella y verla bajar la mirada totalmente ruborizada. No podía dejarla ahora que ella lo necesitaba. No podía dejarla como si su alma estuviera ausente.

- NO – se dijo a sí mismo – Tengo que hacerla regresar a como de lugar -

**************************

Durante los días que siguieron Harry los dedicó a la pelirroja. En los recreo la buscaba y la acompañaba hasta su siguiente clase. Le hablaba de todo un poco, nimiedades y cosas triviales. Esperaba que así ella también comenzaría a responderle o al menos demostrar algún signo de vida y de que realmente lo escuchaba. Pero Ginny se limitaba a mirar el vacío.

Pero a pesar de todo, Harry tenía el firme propósito de regresarla a lo que era. No se dejaría vencer. Ella no podía seguir así.

**************************

- No creo nada de lo que me dices – Respondió Ginny con la duda impresa en su voz.

- _Sabes muy bien que no te miento – Continuó Tom._

- Por supuesto que lo haces. Ninguno de ellos en realidad me extraña. Solo piensan en ellos. No te das cuenta, yo-no-existo –

- _YA BASTA – dijo enojado – _si no te quieres dar cuenta, bien por ti. Pero yo no voy a quedarme a seguir con esto. Ya me harté -__

- Pues si quieres puedes marcharte. A mi no me importa –

- _Tendrías que fijarte en lo que sucede afuera en vez de quedarte sentada en ese rincón y así te darías cuenta de que tus palabras no tienen ninguna justificación –_

- Me da igual –

Esto estaba comenzando a exasperarlo. Esta niña era una obcecada. ¿Cómo es que no podía entender algo tan sencillo como lo que él trataba de enseñarle? Pero no podía decírselo todavía, eso era ir contra las reglas. Tenía que hacerle entender que estaba equivocada y que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Pero entonces una idea vino a su cabeza, podría hacerlo solo una vez, pero tal vez sería suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar.

- _Muy bien – Dijo decidido – _lo siento mucho «en realidad no» pero tendré que hacerlo por tu propio bien_ -_

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- _No durará demasiado, pero si el tiempo suficiente «espero» para que entres en razón de una buena vez – _

- ¿Pero qué… - 

Ginny no terminó de decir aquellas palabras porque Tom había comenzado a pronunciar algunas extrañas palabras «estaba recitando un hechizo». De repente una luz azulada comenzó a cubrirla y desapareció del lugar donde momentos antes había estado sentada.

*****************

Harry había pasado todo ese día tratando de que la pelirroja mostrara algún gesto. Durante la clase de Binns «tan monótona como de costumbre» había tardado un poco más en entrar en el sopor de siempre. Tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a desistir con respecto a Ginny, los días pasaban y ella no mostraba ninguna mejora. Pero no quería hacerlo, tenía que ayudarla.

- _¿Quieres ayudarla? _– de repente y sin saber como, el aula, Ron, Hermione y el resto de sus compañeros desaparecieron. Todo estaba oscuro ¿Se habría dormido?

- _Sí y no –_ respondió la voz escuchando sus pensamientos – _Digamos que estas en una especie de trance _– su tono era divertido. 

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Harry escudriñando en cada rincón de aquel extraño lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, era como una especie de limbo. No había arriba ni abajo, derecha o izquierda. Pero sin embargo sentía que estaba pisando tierra firme. Era demasiado extraño. 

- _En realidad la pregunta sería ¿Qué soy? Pero eso no viene al caso, en este momento estoy algo corto de tiempo ¿Me explico? – _la voz parecía venir de todos lados a la vez– _Pues verás Harry si me presento tal y como estoy ahora, pues simplemente me correría de una patada y no creerías una palabra de lo que tengo que decirte. No es que ya me conozcas, porque en realidad soy un individuo «insisto ¿Puedo llamarme así?» diferente al que conociste… literalmente. Soy un recuerdo, creado por la dulce Ginny –_

- ¿Un recuerdo de Ginny? – medio preguntó Harry.

- _Sin interrupciones por favor_ – lo reprendió - _ Te traje aquí porque es necesario que alguien le haga entender a esa niña que está equivocada –_

- Porq… -

- _No, no, no. Sin interrupciones ¿Recuerdas? La cosa es que ella cree que es mejor no regresar con ustedes. Y sí, la Ginny a la que le has estado hablando no es más que un recipiente vacío. La verdadera está oculta en lo más profundo de su ser, está encerrada en una prisión que ella misma construyó. En realidad es algo tonto «según yo», cree que está sola y que es mejor si ella no está. He intentado desde el principio hacerle entender que no debe quedarse en donde está, porque si sigue haciéndolo entonces cuando quiera de veras regresar no podrá ¿Me explico? Aquí es donde entras tu valiente héroe. ¡Ah! Por favor, no pongas esa cara. ¿Porqué tú? Para empezar tú fuiste uno de los que comenzó todo este problema. ¿Por qué? Pues porque, sabes, la indiferencia a veces puede destrozar a las personas. Y digo, cómo es posible que alguien que ha vivido toda su vida con personas a las que le es indiferente, no se había dado cuenta de que lo era él mismo con alguien más. –_

- Pe… pero yo… yo no quise lastimarla – trató de justificarse Harry.

- _Ya, ya, ya. No me lo digas a mi «además de que no me interesa» díselo a ella –_ de repente más allá una luz iluminaba una melena roja recostada contra lo que parecía una pared.

      Harry se acercó con cautela. No sabía donde estaba y tenía que andar con cuidado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Ginny volteó quedando frente a él, con un gesto de enfado marcado en el rostro « "Este rostro sí parece estar vivo"».

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No me digas prefiero no saberlo. Quiero que entiendas que no quiero volver y no lo haré. No importa lo que digas Tom allá nadie quiere realmente que vuelva –

- "¿Tom?" – pensó desconcertado Harry.

- Vuelve a ser como eras. No quiero que sigas tomando la forma de Harry –

- "¡Ah! Ahora entiendo" – comprendió lo que momentos antes esa "Voz" le había dicho – Pero que sucede si no puedo cambiar – tanteó.

- Por supuesto que puedes. –

- En realidad no puedo porque esta es la única forma que tengo. Hasta ahora no he aprendido a transformarme, creo que me lo enseñaran el año que viene –

- No estés jugando Tom. No es divertido –

- ¿Tom? – dijo Harry haciéndose el desentendido «una vez más» - ¿Quién es Tom Ginny? ¿Y dónde estamos? –

- ¿Harry? – Ginny palideció - ¿Realmente eres tú? –

- _Por supuesto que es él – la voz de Tom se escucho desde algún lugar. Harry asintió con la cabeza._

- ¿Por qué no quieres volver? – Preguntó Harry con el corazón oprimiéndole por la posible respuesta.

- Porque… - la pelirroja dudó. Estaría bien decirlo ¿O no?

- _Dilo de una buena vez. El tiempo se está acabando y ya no habrá otra oportunidad. Yo que tu aprovecho y suelto todo lo que llevo guardando durante años – Instó la voz de Tom en su oído._

- Porque duele demasiado… Estar sola –

- ¿Pero y tus hermanos? – Cuestionó Harry.

- Es que no entiendes. Ellos son buenos y los quiero, pero no están conmigo, tienen sus vidas Harry, yo no les hago falta. Y ya no soporto seguir así, no quiero estar sola por más tiempo. Por eso decidí ir al lago aquella noche. Nadie me toma en cuanta, nada se altera si no estoy ¿Comprendes? Volver a clases y darte cuenta de que nada a cambiado ni un ápice en tu ausencia. Nadie que te pregunte si estás bien. Nadie que se preocupe por ti –

- Pero si nos preocupamos por ti – refutó él.

- Sólo cuando ocurren cosas como las del lago, Harry. ¿Pero y después? –

- Bueno… después… - No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle a aquella pregunta.

- Después todo regresa a lo mismo. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo les habría tomado darse cuenta de que había desaparecido aquella vez en la cámara si no hubiera pintado aquél cartel? –

- … -

- Lo ves. En realidad solo me extrañaran «si es que lo hacen» sólo al principio. Pero luego seguirán como si nada. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo –

- Pero eso no solucionará nada – refutó una vez más – quedándote aquí quedarás muerta en vida.–

- Y qué más da –

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ MÁS DA? – gritó perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en dejarte morir así como así? –

- NO ME GRITES – Chilló ella – ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER. CUANDO NUNCA TE HA IMPORTADO UN COMINO LO QUE SUCEDA CONMIGO. Siempre has sabido sobre mis sentimientos y ni siquiera has tenido el valor de decirme que no me hiciera ilusiones. Sólo fingiste no saber nada, mientras todos los demás se mofaban de que apenas sabias de mi existencia. ¿Crees que no sé lo poco que valgo? –

- … - Harry bajó la mirada. Sabía que la mayoría de lo que la pelirroja decía con respecto a él era cierta.

- _Di algo – susurró la voz de Tom esta vez en el oído del joven – _O si no jamás regresará_ –_

- Lo lamento – Esta disculpa tomo por sorpresa a Ginny – Lamento haberte herido de esa manera. No fue mi intención, te lo aseguro. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque podrías morir –

- Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa –

- Pero tu dijiste que no querías seguir estando sola –

- Sí, por eso mismo no me importa. Si vuelvo, volveré a estar sola –

- Pero la muerte significa la soledad absoluta –

     Harry había dado en el clavo, estaría sola por siempre. No había peor castigo. Pero…

- Pero nadie quiere en realidad que vuelva – Dijo Ginny, las lágrimas comenzaron a danzar por su delicado rostro.

- Por supuesto que quieren que vuelvas – sonrió compasivo ante el rostro incrédulo de la pequeña Weasley – YO quiero que vuelvas –

    Ginny comenzó a sollozar - ¿De veras quieres que vuelva? –

    Él asintió con la cabeza y le extendió su mano – ¿Por qué no regresamos juntos? ¿Estas de acuerdo? –

    Ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo y al aceptar la mano que el niño que vivió le ofrecía una luz azulina lo cubrió todo una vez más.

*****************

      Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de despertar por completo. Ron había pasado casi diez minutos en tratar de despertarlo «afortunadamente Binns no prestaba demasiada atención a los alumnos durante sus clases» justo a tiempo, la campana anunciaba que la clase de historia de la magia había llegado a su fin. 

      Harry fue el primero en salir, junto sus útiles como pudo y los metió en su bolsa. Salió como un rayo directo hasta la clase de encantamientos de los de quinto. Al llegar pudo ver a los últimos chicos salir de aula «Hola Harry ¿Cómo va todo?» Colin Creveey entre ellos.

- Hola Colin ¿Has visto a Ginny? – Preguntó rápidamente.

- Sí, acaba de irse por el pasillo. Si corres quizás puedas alcanzarla. No parecía tener prisa por llegar a ningún lado. – Respondió el niño de la cámara señalando el lado derecho del pasillo.

    Harry apenas si se dio tiempo de decirle un fugaz «Gracias» antes de emprender carrera por el pasillo. No tardó mucho tiempo, pudo alcanzarla al doblar la esquina en una estatua. Parecía no tener alguna diferencia con la Ginny de esa mañana, como si todavía tuviera la mirada perdida.

- ¡Ginny! – la llamó. Ella se detuvo en seco y él aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más. La pelirroja viró lentamente hasta quedar frente a Harry. Una tierna sonrisa surcaba ahora el rostro de la niña Weasley que llenó a Harry de un profundo alivio. Entonces no había sido un sueño.

- … -

- … -

    Por un momento ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Hasta que…

- Ginny… - La pelirroja interrumpió las palabras de Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias Harry – 

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por rescatarme aquella vez en la cámara, por no haberme dejado morir en el lago… por traerme de regreso… Gracias –

::Sonrisa:: - No necesitas agradecerme nada. Por mi culpa te has sentido terrible. Lo lamento mucho… lamento haber sido indiferente a tus sentimientos, es sólo que no sabía como responder a ellos. –

- No tienes que disculparte Harry, también ha sido muy difícil para ti todo este tiempo. Tenías demasiadas cosas sobre tus hombros como para añadirle más problemas. Tu no necesitas eso –

- No. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta y tratado de conocerte más –

- No hay problema. No te preocupes yo ahora estoy bien  –

- Creo que todavía puedo arreglarlo ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos otra vez? –

- ¿? _ Ella lo miró extrañada.

- Hola, mucho gusto – dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano – Soy Harry Potter –

::Sonriendo:: - Mucho gusto Harry. Soy Virginia Weasley – aceptando el saludo.

- Así que ese es tu nombre completo –

- Ahá. Pero puedes llamarme Ginny –

- Bueno Ginny te gustaría ser mi amiga –

- Si no te molesta tener a una maniática suicida como amiga –

- No para nada. Y a ti no te molesta tener a un amigo al que lo persigan los problemas.-

- Entonces estoy completamente de acuerdo ¿Amigos? – Preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Amigos – confirmo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**N/A: Bueno gente. He revivido después de tanto tiempo. En compensación traté de hacer el capítulo más largo. Tal vez sea el último de Delirios (¬¬Todavía no me decido). OH! My God. Hace un buen tiempo que termine de leer el quinto libro y no puedo creer que haya llorado tanto(muchas gracias Harrymanía.  Por cierto visiten esta página es buenísima: www.harrymania.com.ar). Me parece super injusto el descenlace. Rowling eres muy mala ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! La verdad es que yo amaba a ese sujeto (No pienso decir quién es aunque más de medio mundo ya lo ha dicho) Pero no me importa, por que para mí siempre va a estar ahí. No importa qué. ¿Y qué hay de Percy? Por favor, no puede haberse puesto así de idiota, yo creía que este chico al menos pensaba un poco y ahora quiero ver que cara pone cuando tenga que ir a disculparse.**

**Bueno me voy despidiendo demasiada cháchara los va a cansar.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews y también a los que no.**

**Annia: amiga dónde estas. Hace un tiempo que no sé nada de ti.**

**Rakasha: Perdona por no haberte dejado review, pero ya sabes que tus historias me encantan.**

**Carla tampoco he sabido de ti, ojala pueda tener noticias de ti pronto.**

**            Sin más que añadir**

**Kisses para todos**

**Leri**

**P/D: si quieren escribirme pueden hacerlo a leri18@yahoo.com.ar **


	6. ¿Quién es Tom?

OK no soy rubia, no tengo millones de dólares y no hablo bien el inglés. Por lo tanto ni Harry ni compañía me pertenecen.

N/A: Bueno antes de empezar quiero advertirlos que la trama de este capi es medio filosófica y tal vez los aburra un poco. Pero es muy cortita y prometo que el capitulo que sigue va a mejorar y más personajes van a entrar a escena

_Capítulo VI: ¿Quién es Tom?_

Hace unos días Ginny Weasley había "regresado". Y las cosas habían cambiado de alguna manera en su vida. La chica Granger, su hermano y el niño que vivió la habían integrado en su grupo. Podía vérsele un mejor semblante. Sonreía más a menudo y hablaba más con la gente. Ya no se sentía sola.

Había hecho amistad con varias compañeras de curso. En realidad, las otras niñas siempre habían estado dispuestas a ser sus amigas, pero Ginny había estado tan ensimismada en su propio mundo, en su propia soledad que no se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca estuvo sola. Jamás. 

Ahora lo entendía, eso era lo que Tom había querido enseñarle y ella tan obstinada no había querido escuchar: Nadie jamás está solo.

- _Hasta que por fin lo has entendido_ – En el espejo frente a su cama la voz de Tom la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Había estado muy pensativa durante toda la mañana y había regresado al dormitorio a buscar un libro que había dejado olvidado. Y ahora cuando estaba por retirarse hacia la clase de Transformaciones, allí en el espejo Tom le hablaba.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – Dijo como toda respuesta la pelirroja.

- _Estoy bailando_ – Respondió sarcástico – _Antes de volver a donde pertenezco tenía que ver si habías aprendido la lección. Ya se que te gusto y todo, pero espero no tener que volver otra vez ¿Entendiste? –_

- Un minuto. Un minuto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? – 

- _Ay, por favor. Lo has estado pensando todas las mañanas desde que volviste._ –

- ¿No estoy sola? – Tanteó.

- _¡Bingo! ¿Y que más?_ – Proseguía es pseudo recuerdo como si fuera un profesor.

- ¿Qué más? Creí que era solo eso –

- _No niña. Por supuesto que no es sólo eso. Hay algo más ¿Recuerdas? ¿Algo sobre estar sola y la muerte?_ – Insistió Tom 

- ¿Algo sobre estar sola y la muerte? – Hizo memoria Ginny – Lo recuerdo, Harry me lo dijo… con tu ayuda –

- _¿Y eso es…?_- La instó Tom a seguir.

- Morir no es la solución para la soledad… -

- _¿Porqué…? –_

- Porque la muerte es la soledad absoluta –

- _Exacto. ¿Entiendes ahora? Pero quiero explicarte algo para que no te confundas. No toda la muerte es soledad –_

- ¿? –

- _Mira, lo que quiero decir es que la muerte significa soledad cuando la provocas tu misma. Es decir si tu muerte es natural o es provocada por otra persona, la muerte significa un paso a otra vida. Pero como la vida es un regalo y en realidad no te pertenece del todo, no puedes simplemente un día darle fin. El suicidio, mi querida niña, es el pecado más grande de todos. Es por eso que si lo haces recibes el peor de los castigos que el hombre se ha impuesto, la soledad.-_

- Entiendo. Gracias – Ginny le sonrió.

- _Me alegra que lo hayas entendido. Veras, no he sido del todo honesto contigo. En realidad no soy un simple recuerdo. He tomado esta forma porque fue el primer recuerdo de alguien a quien entregaste tu confianza «un claro error por cierto» pero es cierto que no soy ese individuo que te lastimó. Solo soy una especie de «¿Cómo decirlo?» ángel de la guarda. Y bueno, como no soy un ser material y no tengo una forma definida. Tenía que llegar a ti de alguna manera. No me era permitido decirte todo esto directamente, tenías que aprenderlo por ti misma para poder asimilarlo correctamente. Por eso era mi constante presión. Pero, todo al fin y al cabo, salió bien. Y espero que sigas así. Me voy, por así decirlo «por que siempre estoy cerca de ti». Cuídate. –_

- Gracias Tom – Acabó Ginny frente al espejo que ahora sólo devolvía su imagen. – Gracias por una nueva oportunidad –

Ginny Weasley tomó el libro que había venido a buscar y se alejó del dormitorio con unas ganas terribles de vivir todo lo posible este y todos los días que pudiera.

**N/A: Konnichiwa mina san (Hola a todos). Aquí estoy de vuelta con un capi super corto, en realidad sería como un capitulo intermedio entre este y el que sigue. Me puse medio filosófica, espero no aburrirlos demasiado. Es un tema que particularmente me gusta tratar y quería explicarlo. Además, queda más o menos explicado el porqué de Tom. Tal vez quedó medio tonto pero prometo mejorar.**

**Quiero responder algunos de los lindos reviews que me mandaron:**

**_Cass_****_ metallium:_**** Gracias por seguir mi fic, es muy lindo lo que dices. La verdad a mi también me gustan los H/G y los R/Hr. Aunque también me gustan los D/G, pero no soy muy buena escribiéndolos. Sólo hice uno que se llama "Tal vez", pero no les a gustado a muchos, Sólo a Jeru y a Rakshah a quien le dedique este fic. Espero que te guste este capi aunque esta medio «o bastante» aburrido.**

**_Arwen_****_- chan: _****Muchísimas gracias por seguirlo desde el principio. Y me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Te confieso que tu reviews es uno de los que me motivó a seguirlo.**

También especiales gracias a: **Azkaban****, a mi querida amiga Annia, Ginny-Potter-Irene1, por supuesto a Rakshah, The Dark, Durma Vrer, Danae Weasley, Megera1, Ginebra Brong.**

**También les quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo este prototipo de fic.**

Con Cariño

Leri


	7. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

**Ya voy en el capítulo ****nº7** ¿Y todavía tengo que hacerlo? Bueno… aquí vamos. ****

**No soy rubia, no gano millones, no estoy casada con un médico, no tengo hijos ni hijas, I'm don't speak English. Y sobre todo ¡Yo no haría lo que ella hizo en el quinto libro! (Perdon… ) **

**Por lo tanto Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen. Son de JK y de la Warner.**

Capítulo VII: _¿Qué ocurre con él?_

Bueno, las cosas mejoraron mucho para Ginny Weasley después de su "regreso". Había comenzado una gran amistad con Harry Potter y la relación con su hermano se estaba convirtiendo en inseparable. Con Hermione siempre había tenido buenas migas pero ahora eran casi entrañables.

Las cosas no sólo habían mejorado por ese lado, sino que pudo darse cuenta de que había chicas en su curso que siempre habían estado dispuestas a ser sus amigas. Pero como había estado tanto tiempo encerrada en su soledad, Ginny, no había podido darse cuenta de ese detalle. Colin Creveey había resultado ser, también, otro buen amigo. Por Merlín, cuántos amigos pudo haber tenido desde el principio y por su idiotez casi comete una tontería.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Todas ellas quedaron atrás solo tenía que olvidarlas y jamás volver a cometer el mismo error.

**************************

Así, entre pensamiento y pensamiento caminó tranquila hacia el Gran Salón para almorzar. Cathy y Mandy, sus compañeras de habitación, la estarían esperando. Claro también el trío. Se sentía feliz de poder apreciar lo que ahora tenía.

Sin embargo en su trayecto al Gran Salón, distraída como iba chocó de lleno contra otro estudiante, y se hubiera ido de bruces de no ser que el muchacho la tomó del brazo para que no cayera.

- Ay, perdón, no vi por donde venía. Lo siento – Ginny se apresuró a disculparse sin haberse fijado bien en el sujeto que tenía en frente.

- No hay problema. Yo tampoco me fije por donde iba – Respondió el sujeto.

- … - ::Sin habla:: Ginny levantó la cabeza.

- Toma, creo que se te cayó esto – Dijo Malfoy alcanzándole uno de los libros que se le había caído.

:: Mirándolo con desconfianza:: - Gra… Gracias Malfoy – Ginny recibió el libro. Casi podía apostar que el siguiente paso de Malfoy sería molestarla con algo. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaban Crabbe y Goyle?

::Girando para irse:: - No hay porqué. Por cierto… - Se detuvo antes de acabar la frase, como no animándose a continuar.

::Curiosa:: - Por cierto ¿Qué? – Lo invitó a continuar.

::Incómodo:: - Que bueno que estas mejor Weasley – Y sin decir más se marchó.

Ginny quedó totalmente confundida ¿Ese había sido Malfoy?¿Y se había mostrado amable? ::Totalmente confundida:: ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

**************************

El hecho del almuerzo la había dejado bastante confundida. No se lo comentó a nadie porque no sabía cómo explicárselo ni a ella misma. Sin embargo, el resto del día transcurrió con más comportamientos extraños. Se cruzó con Malfoy en varias ocasiones más, esperando alguna explicación del comportamiento de este a la hora del almuerzo. Pero nada. Solo saludos con la mirada o con algún gesto.

Esto estaba poniéndose demasiado extraño para ella. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

**************************

Actitudes muy extrañas, era lo que el Slytherin rubio había presentado todos esos días. Al principio, Ginny había quedado muy extrañada. Pero ahora comenzaba a entender el porqué de ese comportamiento. Al parecer «o al menos eso era lo que ella creía» lo que Malfoy pretendía era ser amable, y tal vez ser su amigo. ¿Era eso posible? Es decir, Malfoy era la persona más detestada por su hermano. Siempre se metía con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Aunque con ella sólo se había metido en contadas veces, es más podía contarlas con una mano y todavía sobrarían dedos. Igualmente, Ginny siempre pensó que el rubio apenas la tenía en cuenta. Entonces ¿Qué había ocurrido con él? No entendía muy bien. En realidad si lo pensaba bien, Malfoy no le caía tan mal. No lo conocía lo suficiente.

De todos modos decidió preguntarle al Slytherin en cuanto tuviera oportunidad ¿Qué podía perder? Era mejor que vivir con la duda. (Había conseguido ser un poco más extrovertida desde que superó lo de su dilema de vivir)

Esa tarde caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos, mientras se dirigía a transformaciones tuvo su oportunidad.

::Un poco indecisa:: - ¿Malfoy? Err.. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – se había encontrado con los Slytherin saliendo de la clase de McGonagall.

::Tratando de aparentar indiferencia:: - Ya me hiciste una – Draco Malfoy se encontraba junto a sus inseparables gorilones.

::Un poco molesta:: -Es enserio. Pero si vas a tener esa actitud mejor lo dejo ahí. Me voy a clases –

::Algo incomodo tratando de mantenerse neutral:: - Espera – La detuvo antes de que se alejara y luego girándose a sus "amigos" – Crabbe, Goyle adelántense, enseguida los alcanzo –

- ¿Pero Draco? – Preguntó Vincent extrañado

- Adelántense, ya luego los alcanzo – ordenó como quien no admite réplica.

Se giró hacia la pelirroja con un gesto que quería aparentar indiferencia aunque en realidad parecía estar algo nervioso - ¿Y bien? – le dijo - ¿Qué quieres saber? –

- ¿Porqué eres amable? – Sin ningún preámbulo, Ginny prefirió ir al grano. De todos modos la ponía nerviosa la presencia del rubio (En realidad cualquier presencia del sexo opuesto que no fueran sus hermanos)

::Desconcertado:: - ¿Qué? ¿Amable? ¿A… A qué te refieres? –

- Pues ya sabes, me tratas bien, me saludas… ¿Y TÚ saludando a Gryffindors? -

- ¿Yo? –

- Sí –

- ¿Porqué preguntas? –

- ¡Deja de responder con otra pregunta! Es muy sencillo lo que te pregunto. Sólo contesta de una buena vez –

- ¿Quieres la verdad? … Pues la verdad… es que no estoy seguro, creo que me caes bien –

::Perpleja:: - ¿Te caigo bien? ¿Por qué? –

::Visiblemente incómodo:: - No sé. Sólo me caes bien –

- Pero yo soy Gryffindor -

- Ya lo sé –

- Y no te llevas bien con mis hermanos –

- Lo sé –

- Pero te la pasas molestando a mi hermano –

- Dime algo que no sepa –

- Entonces no entiendo –

- Pues sinceramente yo tampoco. Y bueno ::como queriendo salir de la situación:: si te molesta el hecho de que me caes bien. Pues si quieres no vuelvo a cruzarme en tu camino y todo arreglado –

- Yo no dije que me molestaba nada. Sólo me tenías intrigada. Ese comportamiento no es muy común en ti ¿O no? – 

- Entonces que pretendes hacer ahora. Digo, si no te molesta mi actitud y ya pudiste saciar tu curiosidad –

- Pues nada. Creo… ::Pensando un momento:: ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos? –

::Impresionado:: - ¿Qui… quie… Tú quieres ser mi amiga? – Pregunto Draco Malfoy algo incrédulo.

- ¿Porqué no? Después de las cosas que me han ocurrido, creo que no tengo que desaprovechar ninguna amistad. ¿No lo crees? -

- Pero tú estas con Potter –

- Y qué – Ruborizándose ante el nombre del niño que vivió – Él también es mi amigo –

- Entonces… tu y yo… -

- No te confundas. No quiero salir contigo, solo te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad.¿Qué dices? –

- Pues… la verdad no sé –

- Está bien. Tal vez es muy pronto para ser amigos. Pero buenos compañeros de escuela para empezar estaría bien ¿Estás de acuerdo? –

- Está bien. Me parece buena idea – Finalizó el rubio mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa sincera.

**************************

Le había ofrecido su amistad a Malfoy ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué dirían los demás? Pues era muy fácil saberlo.

Unos días después de haber obtenido un nuevo amigo. El trío inseparable se enteró del hecho insólito. Pues resulta que cuando los cuatro caminaban el fin de semana por el corredor que llevaba a las puertas principales del castillo. Malfoy pasó por su lado y saludó a Ginny y la pelirroja le devolvió el saludo.

- ¿Qué fue ESO? – Le preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué fue qué? – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el saludar a Malfoy.

- ¿Saludaste a Malfoy? – Insistió su hermano todavía incrédulo.

- Pues sí – 

- ¿Por qué? –

- Es mi amigo –

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –

- Lo que oíste. No es tan mala persona como crees, sólo no se lleva con ustedes –

Harry hasta el momento había permanecido callado y prefirió seguir así. En realidad le molestaba el hecho de que su nueva amiga tuviera cualquier tipo de relación con el hurón de Slytherin. Pero él no podía impedirle de ninguna manera que Ginny fuera amiga de Malfoy. Porque ellos eran sólo amigos y además a él le gustaba Cho… ¿O no?

De todos modos no perdería de vista a Malfoy ni un minuto. En el momento en el que quisiera pasarse de la raya con Ginny, él mismo se encargaría de despellejarlo vivo. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso él, Harry Potter, estaba celoso?

**N/A: Hola gente ¿Co' les va? Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. Pero es que estuve ocupada y la verdad no me di tiempo a pensar en como seguirla (Bueno la verdad más o menos si sabía. Pero no sabía como escribirlo ^^U). Espero que les guste este capítulo, vieron ya comencé a incluir más personajes. Más adelante también voy a incluir a Ron y Hermione. Por ahora creo que todo marcha sobre ruedas. He dejado un poco abandonadito a "Querido Harry"**

**Este capítulo lo dedico a mep1 por seguir este fic.**

**Y ahora los reviews**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Annia: Que bueno que volviste, estabas muy desaparecida ¿Eh? Gracias por tu Revi, me alegró mucho recibirlo.**

**Por cierto ¿Hasta qué capítulo te envíe de HP y la Orden del Fenix? Así te mando el resto.**

**Bea****: Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer este prototipo de fic. Y la verdad que a Harry tendrían que agragarle más aumento a sus lentes, pero en fin. La verdad es que me entretengo bastante escribiendo este fic e imaginándome las escenas. Y no te preocupes, estoy planeando incluir a Ron y Herm más adelante.**

**mep1: PERDÓN,PERDÓN, PERDÓN. Lamento muchísimo no haberte agradecido antes, pero es que cuando subi el capítulo todavía no había visto tu revi. Lo siento de verás, es más este capítulo está dedicado a tí.**

**Azkaban****: Gracias, la verdad es que es bueno decir lo que uno cree y por eso jamás hay que renegar lo que uno es y dar gracias por lo que tiene. Gracias por seguir la historia, es bueno contar con tu apoyo.**

**Arwen****-chan: Muchas gracias a ti también por seguir con esta historia. Y la verdad es que en realidad es bueno saber que alguien aprecia lo que uno hace. En realidad cuando subí mi primer fic no esperaba que alguien me enviara reviews. Y me llegaron dos. La verdad es que, como muchos dicen, no importa la cantidad sino la calidad. Y trato de que todo lo que escribo quede bien. **

**Karla****(****'Mione): Que lindo review el tuyo. Y tienes razón, yo personalmente creo que me falta muchísimo para escribir bien, pero "la práctica hace al maestro" y hay que seguirlo hasta conseguirlo. Gracias por escribirme también en "Querido Harry". Prometo seguirlo, no por ahora porque quiero dedicarme de lleno a este y terminarlo, para después dedicarme de lleno con el otro.**

**Y no te preocupes, no me gusta descuidar mis estudios, ese es uno de los motivos por lo que me retrazo con el fic.**

**Y sonrío tanto como puedo todos los días.**

**            Bueno, esos son todos los reviews por ahora. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen pero no dejan reviews.**

**Matta-ne**

**Leri**


	8. ¿Celoso Yo?

**Ya estoy en capitulo nº8 y espero me perdonen por la super demora que tuve. Como bien sabe todo lo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter y Cia. Pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner, así que no me demanden porque no tengo ni medio peso, solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que siguen el fic. Desde mi corazón muchas gracias.**

**Leri**

Capitulo VIII: ¿Celoso yo? 

El niño que vivió no sabía bien que era lo que ocurría consigo mismo en los últimos días. Es decir, está bien… desde el incidente en el lago había comenzado a prestarle más atención a la pequeña Weasley, pero desde que se había hecho amiga de Malfoy no había podido despegar su atención de ella.

Era raro, él no solía comportarse de esa manera y no entendía que era lo que lo obligaba a comportarse de aquella forma. Lo que sí, es que no podía mostrarse enojado con ella porque eso sería herirla de forma directa y él sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de Ginny. Es cierto que todavía no habían aclarado ese asunto, pero ahora eran buenos amigos ¿Cierto? Y él, Harry, no podía reclamarle con quien estaba y con quien no. Harry no era una persona posesiva. Pero…

¡Pero le molestaba terriblemente que la pelirroja estuviera cerca del condenado hurón!

- Ay, Harry ¿De dónde salió eso? – se dijo a sí al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando hasta ese momento. Sonrió tenuemente – Creo que estoy confundido – afirmó.

Había estado caminando hacia el Gran Comedor cuando sin darse cuenta había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos. Dio un gran suspiro y continuó con su camino.

Ron y Hermione habían estado muy extraños, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Por eso no se había preocupado en decirles que se adelantaría al comedor.

Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor escucho la voz de Ginny, estaba riendo. Sonaba muy divertida. ¿Porqué sería? La curiosidad que caracterizaba a Harry nuevamente pudo con él, impulsándolo a dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su pelirroja amiga.

- No puedo creerlo – Se escuchó la voz de Ginny – En realidad que tus amigos sí que son tontos. Mira que confundir los ingredientes en pociones y quedarse ambos dormidos y abrazados a mitad de la  clase del profesor Snape. Ji,ji, ji -

- Bueno en realidad tienes razón, pero son los únicos amigos que tengo – era él o Malfoy sonaba algo extraño.

- No digas eso – lo regañó Ginny – Ahora también somos amigos y además no creo que sean tan malos ¿o sí? –

- Bueno en realidad no, pero a veces es muy difícil  hablar de algo serio con ellos. Al menos ahora para hablar te tengo a ti – Continuó Malfoy y aunque ese tono jamás lo había escuchado Harry, en realidad era bastante amable con la pelirroja. Y por algún extraño motivo eso le revolvía las tripas a Harry ¿Acaso le molestaba que Malfoy fuera tan amable con ella? 

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Rió Ginny - ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Draco Malfoy me ha halagado? –

- Por supuesto que sí – respondió el rubio en un tono de reproche – Yo también puedo halagar a la gente que me cae bien –

- No te enojes Draco sólo estaba bromeando – Dijo Ginny sacudiendo la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

Otra vez esa puntada en el pecho. Se le hacía muy extraño a Harry el haberle escuchado a Ginny llamar a Malfoy por su nombre. Se dio vuelta molesto y se alejó en dirección al gran comedor.

- "Al menos ahora para hablar te tengo a ti" – repitió Harry imitando la voz de Malfoy  – Estúpido, al menos podría haberle dicho algo mejor -

Nadie podía quitarle de la cabeza a Harry que algo se traía entre manos Malfoy y por eso estaba tras Ginny. UN MOMENTO.¿Tras Ginny? ¿Y si a Malfoy le gustaba Ginny?. No, no había porqué preocuparse, se decía Harry. Porque él conocía los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

«Ah, pero pueden cambiar» Le dijo una molesta vocecita a Harry. Una vocecita que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? Ya se lo había planteado antes. Él no había aclarado en ningún momento sus sentimientos con respecto a Ginny. Pero ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimiento hacia ella? Hasta hace poco creía saberlo, pero ahora no estaba seguro. Había algo diferente, pero no podía saber qué.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó Ron cuando Harry llegó a su lado. Había dado un gran rodeo antes de que su estomago le pidiera comida.

- Por ahí – Respondió sin muchos ánimos. Ron le levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Y luego le dirigió a Hermione una mirada. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué estás de malhumor Harry? – Preguntó sin rodeos la chica Granger.

- No estoy de malhumor – respondió un poco agresivo Harry.

- Oh, ya veo – continuó Hermione - ¿Has visto a Ginny por ahí? –

- Y porqué tendría que haberla visto. No soy su niñera y probablemente ande dando vueltas por ahí con su nuevo "amigo" –

- Cuida tu tono Harry – le reprochó Ron.

- Lo siento Ron – se disculpó Harry. ¿Por qué se había puesto cómo un ogro? Ni Ron ni Hermione le habían hecho nada y el saltaba como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Lo próximo que hizo fue dedicarse al plato frente a él. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?!

**************************

Ginny le pidió a Harry hablar con él cuando terminaran las clases de ese día en la sala común.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – Le preguntó Harry esa noche. Estaban sentados en unos sillones apartados de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Lo que sucede, es que te he notado muy raro estos días – Comenzó Ginny. Harry pudo notar que estaba un poco nerviosa (bueno ella siempre se ponía así cuando hablaba con él) y también que tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con raro? –

- Bueno… te ves algo malhumorado todo el tiempo y casi no hablas conmigo. ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿Te hice algo malo? – 

- No – Respondió Harry sintiendo que su corazón se encogía. Había hecho sentir mal a Ginny sin querer. – Por supuesto que no hiciste nada malo –

- Pero sé que algo te pasa ¿Te molesta que sea amiga de Draco Malfoy? – 

¿Cómo responderle a eso? ¡Por supuesto que le molestaba que hablara con ese idiota! ¡No podía esperarse nada bueno de él!

- Un poco – Medio admitió Harry tratando de parecer impasible – Pero tu eres libre de escoger a tus amigos – Auch! Le había dolido tener que decir esa última oración.

- Tienes razón al decir eso – Harry no se esperaba esa respuesta y la miró sorprendido – Quiero decir… que está bien eso de que yo escojo a mis amigos y me alegra que pienses igual. Pero quiero que sepas que a mi Malfoy me cae bien, no es una mala persona y está muy sólo. Es sólo que tu carácter y el de él chocan por eso no se llevan bien. Pero tienes que entenderlo Harry. A veces nosotros no escogemos a nuestros amigos, a veces son ellos quienes nos escogen a nosotros. Y después de lo que pasó no me parecería negarle mi amistad a quien la quiere. ¿No lo crees así Harry? –

Algo se revolvió dentro de Harry. No podía decírselo. No podía decirle a Ginny que no le importaba eso, que él igual no quería que ella estuviera con Malfoy. Así que sólo se limitó a mirar a un lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas Harry? – Insistió Ginny

- No hay problema. Sigue siendo amiga de Malfoy, aunque sus intenciones no sean del todo claras. –

- Pero Harry… - Ginny se mordió el labio inferior - ¿No dejarás de ser mi amigo? ¿Verdad? –

Harry dudó un instante y luego se giró dispuesto a marcharse – Tengo que irme -  sin más subió a su habitación.

**************************

**N/A: ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal? La verdad no me gusta ni mucho ni poco en como me quedó el capítulo pero espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, que lindo Draquito así todo amable. Bueno en realidad no tanto, pero con Gin sí porque ella le "cae bien". Que les parece Harry así todo celoso. Me encanta, pero él no quiere admitirlo del todo. Y Ron y Hermi que andan en las suyas. Ya van a saber más de esos dos. Por cierto muchos besotes a todos aquellos que me mandaron reviews en el capítulo 7**

**Sorry por la demora, pero es que casi no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir y cuando podía mi hermana la estaba ocupando (si vieran las discusiones que nos armamos por la maquina ¬¬U) pero aquí está.**

**Y ahora a responder los Reviews:**

**Andreina**: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y me alegra mucho que te parezca maravilloso gracias. Y espero que te guste este capitulo.****

**Azkaban****: Que bueno que te esté gustando. Tu estas conmigo desde el principio gracias. Espero que este capi te guste. Yo también creo que Draco debe sentirse un poco solito en Slytherin pero ahora a encontrado una amiga ¿Qué te parece?**

**Karla**** ('Mione): Tus reviews me encantan, son muy inspiradores para seguir con la historia y tienes razón, en realidad no sabía muy bien como continuarla al principio y tenía ideas muy vagas. Pero ahora ya todo ha cambiado y me encanta el rumbo que tomó esta historia. Y viste que Harry todavía no quiere admitir que esta celosito. ¿Crees que aquí Malfoy ya muestra un poco sus intenciones con la pelirroja?**

**Mep1: Gracias, gracias, gracias. Prometo no olvidarte nunca más. Y que te parece como me quedó este Harry celoso. Que crees que hará más adelante.**

**Luthien****: Ey, gracias por seguirlo. Me gusta tu Nick, suena a nombre de angelito como Daniel, Zachiel, Raphael  (o me encanta). Y la verdad es que en realidad al principio Ginny no quería morirse lo que sucede es que estaba muy deprimida y la depresión es una enfermedad que te quita toda esperanza de vivir. Pero ya vez pudo curarse y en cuanto a Riddle (me parece que te gusto como quedo) ya ves resulto como una especie de angelito de la guarda y no creo que vuelva a aparecer a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario porque Ginny no tiene intenciones de morirse otra vez.**

**Arwen****-chan: Viste, ya esta Draquito otra vez y discúlpame por no continuarlo con la rapidez que me gustaría.******

**Por cierto una pequeña publicidad lean las historia de mi hermanita Lian Black, les va a gustar ^_^.**

**Kisses******

**Leri**


	9. Clases de apoyo

Repito: no soy rubia, no tengo millones de dólares y no hablo bien el ingles. Por lo tanto ni Harry ni compañía me pertenecen.

Capitulo IX: Clases de apoyo 

Como ya se había dicho antes, por alguna extraña razón Ron y Hermione habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, más del habitual. Y eso tiene una explicación.

Resulta que cuando Ginny sufrió su pequeño "accidente" los muchachos habían acabado con una semana de exámenes bastante pesados y para desgracia de Ron, no todos los suyos tuvieron buenos resultados, por lo que Hermione lo notó muy triste y preocupado (además había que añadirle el hecho que su hermana había tratado de quitarse la vida) por lo que la chica de cabello enmarañado le propuso unas clases de apoyo en las materias que había desaprobado durante los últimos exámenes.

He ahí la explicación. Por ese motivo ambos se habían estado frecuentando más de lo habitual (es decir sin Harry acompañándolos). Habían estado estudiando arduamente. Pero casi siempre…

- QUE NO ES ASÍ – Chillo Hermione harta de corregirle siempre la postura para ese hechizo.

- ENTONCES CÓMO – Respondió Ron en el mismo tono de voz.

- NO ME GRITES –

- TU COMENZASTE –

::Tomando un poco de aire para calmarse:: - Está bien. Comencemos otra vez y no te enojes, solo trato de que aprendas a manejar este hechizo. Estoy segura de que entra en los exámenes –

::Siendo cooperativo:: - Bien, lo intentaré de nuevo. Pero no me grites. Sabes que no soy tan bueno como tu en cuestión de hechizos –

- Pero sí lo eres. Es solo que tienes que practicar un poco más -

::¬///¬:: - Bueno, vamos de nuevo –

Pues así se les fue la tarde una vez más. Por supuesto que la armonía no duró ni media hora. Pero sus tardes siempre eran así, media hora trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz, veinte minutos discutiendo sin parar y los últimos diez minutos eran para hacer las paces. ¿Quién los entendía? Pero al fin una tarde, para ser más exactos, la misma tarde en la que Harry no sabía que hacer con su persona y esos nuevos sentimientos que lo perturbaban. Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un aula desocupada tratando de aprender un hechizo de levitación que habían aprendido durante su primer año en el colegio, solo que en esta ocasión el _wingardium_ leviosa_ era bastante más pesado que en primero, por que dicho hechizo servía para levitar varios objetos a la vez, que era mucho más complicado. En fin, volviendo al tema._

- QUE NO ES ASÍ – volviendo a lo mismo una vez más.

- PERO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA ASÍ –

- ENTENDISTE MAL –

- ENTONCES SIEMPRE ENTIENDO MAL –

- PUES SÍ –

- YA FUE SUFICIENTE. ME LARGO -  Ron giró molesto dispuesto a alejarse de su amiga antes de que terminara cometiendo un crimen (Eso no se lo cree ni él)

- AH! NO. NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ COMO ASÍ. HEMOS ESTADO PRACTICANDO POR HORAS. ASÍ QUE NO PUEDES IRTE Y DEJARME EN ESTA AULA ENDEMONIADA A ESTA HORA DE LA NOCHE –  Exclamó Hermione tratando de impedir que su querido acólito se fuera a estas horas y con ese carácter seguro y lo pesca Filch (El tiempo pasa y aunque comenzaron por la tarde, entre pelea y pelea llegó la noche)

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO? NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR PARA QUE ME GRITES TODA LA NOCHE –

- YO NO TE GRITO –

- ¿AH NO? Y QUÉ TE PARECE. "RON NO ES ASÍ. EL HECHIZO DEBE SER PRONUNCIADO CON PROPIEDAD  Y EL MOVIMIENTO DE MUÑECA DEBE SER EL CORRECTO" – Ron imitó la voz de Hermione. Y sus palabras fueron expresadas de tal manera que la niña se sintió dolida.

::Bajando la voz:: - Solo quería ayudarte ¿sabes? No quería gritarte. Tal vez tienes razón. Mejor me voy a mi habitación, quiero revisar algunos apuntes – Hermione caminó hacia la puerta cabizbaja conteniendo una lagrimas rebeldes que querían escapar de sus ojos. Y salió del aula dejando al pelirrojo adentro con una sensación de culpa. 

Ron se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, ella solo quería ayudarlo a mejorar sus notas y lo hecha todo a perder con su mal genio. Salió del aula corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione en el pasillo.

- Hermione… - Exclamó sin aliento al alcanzarla – No te enojes. Tienes razón, pero practicaré más duro. Mira recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que me dijiste, primero extenderé mi brazo levemente hacia delante – realizó la acción a la par que hablaba – y luego me concentraré en el movimiento de la muñeca y pronunciaré claramente _win__-gar-di-um levi-o-sa – los pupitres y sillas que se encontraban dentro de un aula próxima a ellos se elevaron unos metros del piso._

- ¡Lo hiciste! – Exclamó Hermione emocionada. Al final tanta práctica con el pelirrojo sí había funcionado.

- ¿Lo hice? – Dudando primero. No caía en cuenta cuan fácil le había resultado el hechizo. - ¡LO HICE! –

- ¡Sí! –

- Lo hice, lo hice Hermi, lo hice – Gritó Ron contento dándole un abrazo a Hermione.

- Por supuesto que lo hicieron – Dijo suavemente una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos chicos quedaron paralizados y se giraron lentamente para toparse con el celador de Hogwarts y su horrible gata. – Ambos están castigados por deambular por los  pasillos después de hora. Así que los espero mañana para que cumplan su castigo después de cenar.

- Pero nosotros sólo… - Trato Ron de justificarlos 

- Ni una palabra más. Ahora retírense a sus dormitorios o me veré en la necesidad de reportarlos con el jefe de su casa –

Ambos caminaron en silencio de regreso a la torre Gryffindor. Y solo pudieron decir algo una vez atravesaron el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Ron mirando a Hermione.

- Pues no nos queda más que cumplir mañana el castigo. ::suspiro:: Es la primera vez que me castigan –

- Vamos, no te preocupes. Ya hemos pasado por cosas peores. No será tan malo – Le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de darle ánimos.

- Eso espero. Mejor nos vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo –

- Ya no estas molesta conmigo ¿Verdad? – le pregunto Ron mientras caminaban cada uno para su habitación.

- No ::Sonriéndole:: ya no estoy molesta contigo –

- Que bueno. No me gusta que estemos enojados –

- A mí tampoco –

Se quedaron mirándose un instante sin decir una palabra.

- Bueno mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Ron -

- Buenas noches Hermione. Hasta mañana –

- Hasta mañana –

Cada uno subió su respectiva escalera y se dedicaron una última mirada antes de irse a dormir.

**N/A: Bien un capi bien cortito, y hablando un poco de los demás personajes, dígase Ron y Hermione. Ahí está resuelto el misterio de porqué andaban tan juntitos últimamente. Disculpen por la demora, pero es que la Fac. me tiene loca. Es más, en este preciso instante debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales que comienzan este lunes T.T. Pero para que vean que no me olvido y para el próximo el desenlace de lo que ocurrió con Ginny y Harry.**

**Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y disculpen que no pueda contestarlos ahora, pero prometo que en el siguiente respondo todo. **

**Ah! por cierto, este capitulo esta dedicado a mi hermanita menor Lian Black (lean sus fics en especial el último que se llama "El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño" es un H/G muy bueno con una perspectiva interesante) ya que es por ella que muchas veces me tardo en escribir la continuación de este fic.**


End file.
